


[PODFIC OF] Eternal Sunshine BY Waterwings

by BazzyBelle



Series: Carry On PodFics [2]
Category: Carry On Series - Rainbow Rowell, Simon Snow & Related Fandoms
Genre: Angst with a Happy Ending, Birthday Gift for an amazing friend, Enemies to Lovers, Eternal Sunshine of the Spotless Mind AU, First Kiss, Getting Together, HAPPY BIRTHDAY WATERWINGS!, I mean the original fic IS like 60K so, M/M, Memory Magic, Not Wayward Son Compliant, Podfic, Podfic & Podficced Works, Podfic Length: 4.5-5 Hours, Slow Burn, This is a long one my dudes, Tyrannus Basilton "Baz" Pitch Is Gay for Simon Snow, canon adjacent, feels more like an audiobook tbh, mixtapes and boomboxes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-16
Updated: 2021-02-16
Packaged: 2021-03-17 22:34:10
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 11
Words: 55
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29479254
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BazzyBelle/pseuds/BazzyBelle
Summary: Podfic of the INCREDIBLEEternal SunshineBy the amazingWaterwingsORIGINAL SUMMARY:Sometimes, I catch glimpses. They make my brain squeeze and squirm—like my grey matter has been turned to needles. Internal wounds, all memories and blood.Crowley, it hurts every time.I know I had him—whoever he was—erased. I know what it means. At some point, I wanted him gone. Wanted him gone so badly that I was willing to let them wipe everything and leave the slate blank.There’s no record of an erasure not sticking. No reports of memories ever coming back. Believe me, I’ve checked.But maybe…maybe some people aren’t meant to be forgotten.I’ll probably never know.
Relationships: Dev/Niall (Simon Snow), Tyrannus Basilton "Baz" Pitch/Simon Snow
Series: Carry On PodFics [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2165409
Comments: 6
Kudos: 7





	1. Glimpses [PODFIC]

**Author's Note:**

  * For [waterwings](https://archiveofourown.org/users/waterwings/gifts).
  * Inspired by [Eternal Sunshine](https://archiveofourown.org/works/25080901) by [waterwings](https://archiveofourown.org/users/waterwings/pseuds/waterwings). 



> My dear dear Waterwings... I honest to God cannot put into words just how much your friendship and love means to me...
> 
> So I made an almost 5 hour podfic of your favourite written work... (as well as blooper reel that you and ONLY YOU will be allowed to see).
> 
> Waterwings... Thank you, from the bottom of my heart for just keeping me afloat for these last few months. I look forward to talking to you everyday and hearing about your work and your fic ideas (even though they're angsty as FUCK).
> 
> I tell you this all the time, but you amaze me and inspire me and you push me to be a better person. 
> 
> Happy birthday my love... I hope you get everything you want and more.

[CLICK HERE FOR CHAPTER ONE!](https://drive.google.com/file/d/1KQSmktMrLSgkirWHsGv3v5N1UpRB_9q2/view?usp=sharing)


	2. Running [PODFIC]

[CLICK HERE FOR CHAPTER TWO!](https://drive.google.com/file/d/1m-2IXimMsM6UtdjIJTET9SfR_OTfWzSg/view?usp=sharing)


	3. Constellation [PODFIC]

[CLICK HERE FOR CHAPTER THREE!](https://drive.google.com/file/d/1tpaIzEwgZ2ir_GzzS5RM_61JOrXl9icS/view?usp=sharing)


	4. Mixtapes [PODFIC]

[CLICK HERE FOR CHAPTER FOUR!](https://drive.google.com/file/d/1XbVOwO-eL2ScXC_jch8S-gAes4pih3eS/view?usp=sharing)


	5. Sleep [PODFIC]

[CLICK HERE FOR CHAPTER FIVE!](https://drive.google.com/file/d/1Ww0xoTlCgWcvfvNgX_CehJwLKUPbRNsd/view?usp=sharing)


	6. Breathe [PODFIC]

[CLICK HERE FOR CHAPTER SIX!](https://drive.google.com/file/d/1_s6neWACDbp_J5oTLldFTsJdDo9Yfwwk/view?usp=sharing)


	7. Drive [PODFIC]

[CLICK HERE FOR CHAPTER SEVEN!](https://drive.google.com/file/d/1RE7epxAUcl4j52DmzmMA3mwmLI_fSgLg/view?usp=sharing)


	8. Siren [PODFIC]

[CLICK HERE FOR CHAPTER EIGHT!](https://drive.google.com/file/d/1h_6_dJeMAWZO4WLN10tPki_kQvOKXZG6/view?usp=sharing)


	9. Break [PODFIC]

[CLICK HERE FOR CHAPTER NINE!](https://drive.google.com/file/d/1ACDWzyGp6pcwX9DqyZ65HxK_khViDXYw/view?usp=sharing)


	10. Should Old Acquaintance Be Forgot [PODFIC]

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Apologies for the singing voice...

[CLICK HERE FOR CHAPTER TEN!](https://drive.google.com/file/d/1lSzZecSbkBXFLoWcRsBUr8pRADi90zm5/view?usp=sharing)


	11. Epilogue [PODFIC]

[CLICK HERE FOR THE EPILOGUE!](https://drive.google.com/file/d/1f4k3lZdXfa6-zAb70w2KF5L0oUoOO5Ac/view?usp=sharing)


End file.
